Red Hair
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: After picking up Haruka from the academy Naruto notices she isn't acting like herself and tries to ask her what's wrong, but when she doesn't tell Naruto, he's stuck finding a way to do so.


**Author's Note: I originally said that I was done with writing stories that pertained to my **_**Without You **_**universe, but sometimes you get those plot bunnies that actually sound quite good, and this is one of them. I won't spoil the plot of this one shot and it does take place in the **_**Without You **_**universe of stories, but this one can stand on its own as it has nothing to do with the main plot of **_**Without You. **_**It's a standalone story that I'm sure everyone will enjoy.**

**XxXxXxXx**

If anyone ever asked Naruto Uzumaki what he was most proud of in his twenty-three year life he'd probably tell them that finally achieving his lifelong dream of Hokage was first on his list, but truth be told Naruto held another achievement even higher than becoming Hokage at such an early age, having a loving family to help him along the way. He had married his long time crush Sakura Haruno just six years ago, and although he would have liked to hold off on marrying her for at least another few years certain things forced him to do so, mainly when he found out Sakura was pregnant after they made love for the first time. At first Naruto was overexcited about becoming a father, but slowly the reality of Sakura being pregnant sunk in.

He never had parents himself, and didn't know the first thing about being one. Naruto was scared at the possibilities of what might happen if he was forced out on a mission and died without ever getting to see his child, but it seemed as though faith had other plans for him as he survived Sakura's nine months of pregnancy and witnessed the birth of his first child, Haruka. She was the most precious gift to Naruto and he felt his emotions get the better of him as he held her in his arms for the first time. Her curious blue eyes looked up at the man who lived his life alone, but now he had a family to call his own.

In those six years since Haruka grew into a curious little girl, wanting to learn about what it meant becoming a shinobi, and now that she was six years old she could finally start attending the Academy. At first Haruka was ecstatic at the prospect of becoming a shinobi like her parents were, but little by little it seemed as though her eagerness to become one died down, and Naruto and Sakura couldn't figure out why.

Despite being given the title of Hokage, Naruto was still in training which meant Tsunade handled most of the paperwork while he attended meetings with the elders. He had got done early today, and decided to give Sakura a break from picking up Haruka at the Academy. He approached the Academy and immediately memories of his younger years flashed before his eyes, some good and some bad. He shook those thoughts from his head as he scanned around the Academy to see if Haruka was around.

There were plenty of other kids around waiting for their parents to pick them up, and it seemed as though Haruka had yet to come out, but something in the corner of Naruto's eye caught his attention. It was the old swing he used and sitting on it was his daughter, and she didn't look at all happy. Her face held the same sadness and depression that Naruto had suffered during his youth, and it was almost as if Naruto was looking into a mirror, but thankfully for Haruka she had a family that cared for her as Naruto called out to her, hoping to gain her attention.

"Haruka! Over here!"

Haruka seemed to perk up a bit when she realized Naruto was calling out to her, but her mood had yet to improve as she slowly walked up to Naruto without a word. He wondered what exactly made his daughter upset and tried to ask her. "Haruka sweetie, what's wrong?"

Haruka didn't answer as she suddenly pushed herself against Naruto and started to cry her eyes out. Naruto wasn't sure exactly what was wrong, and there was no way he would get an answer out of her here. It was best if they headed home and perhaps then Naruto could get an answer out of her.

It was a rather short walk home as Naruto held onto Haruka who managed to fall asleep on the way home. Despite the trouble Naruto couldn't help but crack a smile as carrying Haruka reminded him so much of when he use to this with her as a baby to calm her down. Once they got home Naruto took Haruka to her room and laid her down on her bed hoping this little nap was all she needed to cheer up and hopefully tell him what was wrong. Naruto then headed into the kitchen for a snack, but surprised to see another face in his kitchen, mainly his wife Sakura who was sitting at the table going over what looked like patient records from the hospital.

Naruto gave Sakura a smile as he sat down next to her. "Hey Sakura-chan! I see your knee deep in work as always."

"Some of these records are outrageous." Sakura said as she flipped through a few more patient records before continuing. "I also want to thank you for picking up Haruka. It allowed me to get some more work done."

Naruto planted a kiss on Sakura's cheek before answering back. "Don't mention it Sakura-chan, but say have you noticed anything strange as of late when you've picked up Haruka from the Academy?"

"You mean her hanging out on that old swing you used?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but that's not exactly what I'm talking about… when I picked her up today I noticed she was sad, and when I called out to her she didn't smile like she usually does. She began to cry and fell asleep as I carried her back home." Naruto said.

Sakura immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at Naruto with concern and confusion. "I never noticed anything like that before. Usually when I pick Haruka up she smiles at me and tells me about her day as we head home."

"Hmm…" Naruto said as he thought about his next words and continued. "It's just as I thought."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Haruka's hiding something from us, and I think today she finally reached her limit which is why she started crying when she saw me." Naruto replied as he thought about the situation a bit more.

"So you're saying Haruka is keeping something to herself and not bothering to tell us?"

"Pretty much…"

Sakura immediately got up from the table and headed off towards Haruka's room, but she felt her progress halted as a hand grabbed onto her and saw that it was Naruto. "I'll handle this Sakura-chan. You've already dealt with enough stress today."

Sakura wanted to argue with Naruto and tell him that she could handle the situation, but when she looked into Naruto's eyes she could see that unwavering attitude of his, something she had grown accustomed to since they were married. She nodded her head and took a seat as she continued her work filing patient records.

Naruto gently knocked on Haruka's door and there was no answer, so he decided to walk in and saw Haruka clutching her favorite stuffed animal. She seemed to have cried some more as her eyes were bloodshot somewhat. Naruto gently sat down on the edge of her bed and spoke up to her softly. "Haruka, sweetie, please tell daddy what's wrong."

Haruka sniffled a bit as she turned her attention towards her father. "It's nothing daddy. I just had a bad day at the Academy…"

"Don't lie to me Haruka. I know there's something else wrong…" Naruto began as he moved in closer to Haruka and pulled her into a hug before continuing. "If you don't tell me, then things won't get better for you. Please tell daddy what's troubling you so he can help."

Naruto could feel wetness on his shoulder as Haruka began to cry once again. He gently rocked her back and forth hoping to provide some comfort. After crying for a bit longer Haruka finally stopped and wiped her eyes as she responded. "Some kids have been making fun of my hair… they said it's unnatural to have such bright red hair. They're constantly making fun of it and calling me names! I've been hanging out on the swing after class just to avoid their bullying, but even then they still point at me and laugh..."

Haruka was on the verge of tears once again, but she felt Naruto gently caress some of her red hair and blushed sightly at her father's action. "Don't let those bullies hateful words and what they say get to you Haruka. You have beautiful hair no matter what they said."

"I wish it were that simple daddy… you don't have to worry about anyone making fun of your hair and even mommy with her pink hair doesn't get made fun of for it." Haruka responded sadly.

Naruto tried to think of another way to reassure his daughter that her red hair was okay and it was then he remembered the story Tsunade had told him of about his mother, Kushina and her red hair and how she was made fun of for it until Minato his father told her how beautiful it was. He smiled at Haruka as he gently ruffled her hair.

"You know Haruka this reminds me of a story Baa-chan told me about your grandma." Naruto said.

"Grandma? I thought she died?" Haruka asked.

"Unfortunately she did…" Naruto started out remembering what Tsunade had told him of Kushina and from what she told him she was a great person. He had longed to meet his own mother and father, and at times wished they were here. Naruto knew there would be a day when he could finally see his parents, but now wasn't the time. He still had a full life ahead of him. He shook himself from his thoughts as he continued.

"Just like you grandma had red hair, and she was made fun of for it, but more harshly as the kids would actually pull at her hair and call her a tomato. Your grandma didn't like this very much and beat those up who would dare make fun of her. It made her into a somewhat bitter person and thought no one would ever accept her for who she was, but things have a way of changing as she was introduced to your grandpa and he was actually one of the first people to complement her on how beautiful her hair was."

Naruto stopped for a moment to see if Haruka had anything to say and sure enough she did. "What happened after that daddy?"

"Well, grandma took that complement to heart and eventually she fell in love with grandpa. Her red hair acted as a thread of fate so to speak that lead her to grandpa and I bet you anything your red hair will lead you to someone who will appreciate your hair for what color it is."

"Do you really think so daddy?" Haruka asked hesitantly.

"I believe it with all of my heart Haruka. We Uzumaki always seem to have the strangest of luck attracting people, but when we do those people are usually ones you want to spend the rest of your life with." Naruto softly said.

Haruka's mood seemed to improve as she cracked a smile and immediately hugged Naruto. "Thanks daddy! You're the best!"

"Don't mention it Haruka…"

A few days after Naruto's talk to Haruka things seemed to improve at the Academy as she returned one day with a smile on her face, and Naruto wondered exactly why. "Seems like you had a good day at the Academy Haruka."

"I sure did daddy! Your story about grandma really helped me out and now I don't care what the other kids say about my hair!" Haruka said happily.

"That's good to hear Haruka. I'm guessing you're ignoring what they said right?" Naruto asked.

"Nope! I beat them up if they say anything bad about my hair just like grandma use too!" Haruka responded as she playful skipped off to her room.

Naruto smiled at Haruka's response until he realized what she said and spat out his water in response. "WHAT?"


End file.
